Li Miri Lex (RPG)
This is the RP version of the character. For the Ground Squadron version, see Li Miri Lex. General Li Miri Lex is the former Black Ground Squadron Ranger, and currently an outlaw. Biography Li Miri Lex was born in Kastalia, and received a military upbringing. At age nineteen, he was brought to Sky City and given the Black Ranger powers. No sooner had he and his new teammates been inducted than the Pack began their invasion. He and the others lost their Zords in combat, but Red Ranger Thulos managed to trick the invaders into shooting each other until most of their ships had been destroyed. A few weeks into their time as Rangers, Thulos was attacked alone and happened to get scratched by something he couldn't see. He assumed it had just happened during the fight and left it alone, and then he started turning into a wolflike thing himself. He scratched the Purple Ranger too. Li found her afterwards and got an explanation from her--she'd been running a test on Thulos when he transformed--and she told him what was going on. Based on what she said he tried out her potential cure on her, and it worked, so he went out to find Thulos. He was already rampaging, and with the moon in conjunction he was out of control. Li had to take him down without hurting him. It was a long, difficult battle. Li tried to stay out of Thulos's reach so he wouldn't get clawed, and Thulos stalked him through the building they were in. Eventually Li cornered him on the roof, where he couldn't reach anyone else, and he weakened when the moon set. Li overestimated how much, though. When he came out Thulos tackled him and bit him in the shoulder. He only just managed to inject the cure into the Red Ranger, and it made him stop attacking. Li passed out from blood loss, and when he woke up he was in sickbay; Thulos had carried him all the way there after he'd regained his senses. Li led most of the defensive battles, fighting monsters the Pack sent down to keep the Rangers occupied or to break through the planet's defenses. During the battles, he became the rival of a relatively honorable Pack warrior named Starclaw, who nearly killed him in single combat once. Eventually, they defeated the Pack. Once the war was over, Li joined the military, fighting on the Mirandan frontiers. He also started a family, but his wife Zara disappeared mysteriously on their son's eleventh birthday. Years later, the time came for new Rangers to be chosen, and for the first time, it was decided that Mirandans would be included in the team. Li objected vehemently, to the point where he tried to bully the senators into voting again. This resulted in a fight in which a senator was killed. He was caught, dishonorably discharged from the military and Ground Squadron, and imprisoned. However, another escaping prisoner (Neola) helped him out, and they disappeared. As the Ranger ceremony approached, Li and several others infiltrated the Hall of Rangers. Disguised as a janitor, Li planted override devices in the Zords, but was caught by David La Cross. Since the latter didn't know about Li's recent disgrace, Li revealed his true identity and lied that he'd been placed there by security to make sure everything went well. David believed him and left him to his own devices. Personality Straightlaced and traditional, Li used to be extremely honorable, but since that's turned around and bitten him, he's instead sticking to rational heartlessness. Ultimately, he wants to protect Tethys the way he thinks it should be protected—no matter how much damage he has to cause on the way. Appearance He is 44 years old, and the Creneisian equivalent of Caucasian, with tanned skin, greying black hair and a neat, full beard. Tall, muscular and hardened, with multiple mostly-healed scars from previous battles. Category:Aliens Category:Main PR Villains